Kiss From a Rose
by HiroXK
Summary: Dylas wonders why the princess likes talking to him so much. He had to figure out why. What was it he felt for her.


Opposites

A/N: I know the female protagonist's name is Frey. But since she' s renamable that's what I did. Anyways I am done babbling. On with the story.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to sadly I don't own a thing from Rune Factory 4.

Since coming to Selphia Dylas always wondered why the princess wasted her time talking to a sour puss and a dumbass like him. He knew it was part of Rin's princess duties to greet everyone in town but why talk to him? All he ever did was say cold and harsh things to her, yet everyday she came and greeted him with the warmest, most caring smile he'd ever seen.

What was it that made her smile so joyfully each and every day?

Did Rin somehow enjoy talking to him? Getting to know him? If so, did she want to be his friend?

Damnit! All these questions he had buzzing around in his head were starting to agitate him. He had to figure out what it all meant. It was time to figure her out.

On this particular day, Rin was just woken up by Vishnal.

"Good morning, princess. It's time to get up," he greeted cheerfully.

Rin yawned and stretched as she got out of bed.

"Good morning." She said replied, voice a bit husky from sleep.

Why did she have to be up so early? Who else besides Mr. Volkanon got up that early?

Oh right. Her.

It was her duty as princess to do so and get an early start on things, including greeting everyone in Selphia and helping them with their problems. Today she hoped she could help Dylas and maybe get to know him better. Despite his seemingly cold and cruel remarks she always enjoyed their short conversations because deep down she knew he was just shy. Rin giggled at the thought and changed into her usual outfit. Once, she was dressed, Rin headed to the Butler's room to greet Mr. Volkanon and Clorica.

"Good morning, Volkanon."

"Good morning, . How about some tea before you go out to greet and help the townsfolk?" he asked politely, albeit a tad louder than was necessary.

Rin nodded and sat down in a chair across from him while he handed her a tea cup filled with his famous relax tea.

"So, Miss. Rin it seems like you are fitting into Selphia quite nicely. Everyone appreciates the help you give them."

The compliment made Rin blushed. She became quite embarrassed when anyone thanked her for helping them. It was what she had agreed to, and furthermore they had all been so welcoming when she arrived, she just wanted to repay their kindness.

"It's no big deal really, after all it is my duty as the princess to help."

" you need to not be so modest. Be proud of your accomplishments," Volkanon said as he looked at the time. It was nearly 7:00.

"My, look at the time. We must wrap this up, Miss. Rin. Until we meet again." Volkanon said as he got up and headed out in order to tend to his own duties. Rin followed his lead and headed outside to start her morning greetings.. On her way out she was greeted by Doug.

"Hey, Rin," Doug smiled and beckoned her over

"Good morning, Doug," Rin smiled back.

"Rin, I have a favor to ask of you." Doug looked away completely embarassed he hated asking anyone for favors it made him look weak. He hated looking weak.

"What is it?"

Doug remained silent for a beat, his cheeks flushing a light tinge of red.

"Doug?" Rin nodded for him to continue.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought for a second heh heh. Anyway I got ingredients for Vegetable juice that Granny Blossom has to drink with her medicine and I suck at cooking anything that doesn't involve rice. I was wondering if, you could, you know come with me to the store, and pick up the ingredients. And _please_ make the vegetable juice for Granny Blossom. I'll only mess it up."

"Aww Doug that's sweet of you to want to help Granny Blossom," Rin cooed.

"Sh-sh-shut up! It isn't sweet," Doug shouted. He noticed the tourists walking around and looking at him with harsh judgment in their eyes and scowled.

"I see. You know, you don't have to be embarrassed about wanting to help Granny Blossom, Doug," Rin said in a gentle tone, her eyes softening at the young Dwarf.

"Sh-sh-shut up and let's go!" he shot back hesitantly.

Rin giggled and followed Doug to the general store. On the way there, they ran into Dylas. Rin flashed him a smile.

"Good morning." He said.

Rin was surprised it was the first time he greeted her without Rin herself prompting a conversation first. Was he starting to open up to her?

Rin's smile broadened and she replied with her own "Good morning."

"What do you want nag? Can't you see we're busy here?" Doug said impatiently.

"Rin, can I ask you a question?" Dylas said, ignoring the shrimp altogether.

Rin nodded.

"Well, you see, I want to know what makes you so cheerful. Every time I see you, you're always smiling for some reason."

Rin was stunned. Dylas was actually asking her a question, when it was usually her who did all the talking. Rin thought for a moment and said, "Well that's easy. It's because I find waking up every morning and talking to you and all my friends here, and even spending time on the farm makes me happy."

"I see. Can I ask you one more?"

Doug groaned. _What was with this bastard?_ Did he not hear him when he said they were busy?

Rin only nodded instead of just brushing the horsie off like she should have in Doug's opinion.

"Rin, why do you waste your time helping out, a pea-brained shrimp like him?"

Doug heard enough. He wasn't going to stand there and be insulted by a horsefaced bastard like Dylas. Especially in front of Rin.

"Shut up you gelding!"

Rin couldn't believe they were going to fight here and now? When she had a request to fulfill. Rin sighed there was no stopping them now.

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me, gelding!"

"Say that to my face, dwarf!" Doug got close to Dylas.

"Gelding!"

"Why you! Come here and say that again! I'll punt you into next week!"

Rin sighed. She had heard enough. And besides, she still had to make Granny Blossom the vegetable juice Doug had asked for.

"Doug! Dylas! That's enough!" Both men, who were close to hitting one another stopped, and turned to look at Rin who was red in the face from anger. "Now if you two are done being childish, Doug I'd like to finish your request if that's all right with you."

"Sorry Rin. Hehheh. Come on let's go. Granny is probably worried about me." Doug looked sheepish. He completely forgot what he had ultimately asked her to his home for in the first place.

Rin sighed. She had only woken up a short time ago and yet she felt exhausted already.

Dylas looked at Rin and then away before saying, "I'm sorry Rin. I didn't mean to delay you from your errand."

Rin shook her head with a lopsided grin. It was hard to be mad at them. "I forgive you."

Doug and Dylas both smiled at that.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

Rin bid Dylas farewell as she and Doug finally made it to the store. When they walked through the front door they were greeted by Granny Blossom. "Why hello, Rin. Doug, where have you been?"

"I was out getting Rin, so she could help me out. I'm sorry if I worried you." Doug apologized, bowing his head and squaring his shoulders unintentionally.

"Oh, Doug, you had me worried sick." Blossom said and hugged the boy. Doug blushed and tried wiggle out of Blossom's hug.

"Granny, stop! This is embarrassing! Don't hug me in front of Rin!" he protested.

Rin giggled. Doug, who finally got out of Granny Blossom's hug, led Rin to his room and handed her over the vegetables she needed to make Vegetable juice.

"I appreciate you doing me this favor, Rin. Please bring me the juice when you're done." Rin nodded and headed back to her room. Once she was in her room, Rin went over to where her knife was on the kitchen counter and chopped up the vegetables. She then stuck them in the blender. Once she finished making the juice, she made her way back to the store. Doug was outside watering the flowers planted outside the door. He noticed her as she descended the stairs and plastered his usual cheeky grin onto his face. You could always rely on Rin to get the job done.

"Hey, Rin. Done already?"

Rin nodded and handed Doug a cup full of juice.

"Whoa! Thanks for your help Rin. This looks awesome for something that doesn't have rice," Doug praised. He reached into his pocket and pulled a familiar item from it before handing it to her. "Here I want you to have this charm."

"Thank You," Rin said while holding the charm to her chest.

Doug blushed. "Well, see you later," Doug said and abruptly ran back into the store.

Evening had finally settled on Selphia, Rin was exhausted from requests and fighting monsters but it was all to protect Selphia as Venti had asked her to.

Venti.

Thinking of the god brought tears to her eyes. Rin wiped them quickly so no one would see her. She promised Venti she would smile. She promised Venti. With a final sigh she headed back to the castle, once again running into Dylas. She couldn't let him see that she had been crying.

"Good evening." She said as happily as she could.

"Good evening. Rin smile for me."

Rin looked at him, puzzled. What an odd request coming from him. She beamed at him, hoping the sorrow that had taken hold of her before wouldn't show,

_So… That's how smiling is done._

"So, why'd you want me to smile?" Rin asked after easing back into a subtle, natural smile.

Dylas looked away from her, and mumbled almost inaudibly, "I'll uhh, tell you tomorrow. Well, see ya." With that Dylas left Rin wondering what that was all about. Rin sighed guess she'd have to wait till morning to find out.


End file.
